Tournament organization and administration can often be a time-consuming and manual task, involving considerable management and overhead. The logistics of managing who (from individual players, teams, and divisions to other groupings), what, where, when, and how can be exponentially complex as the number of these variables increases. One area that can be particularly cumbersome for league and tournament organizers and administrators is in managing schedules. The typical administrator faces considerable challenges to managing games quickly and efficiently, from setting up regular season games in a manner that fairly balances age levels, skill sets, and other factors for hundreds of players and teams, to organizing balanced tournaments.